the true power of loveversion 2
by RoyHaruno
Summary: the other version of my original story'the true power of love'pairings:Naruto x Sakura,Ryo x Rainna,Hinata x Kiba,Shikamaru x Temari,Sasuke x Karin.
1. team 7

team 7

Our favorite orange ninja was walking to the ninja academy,today was the day that the teams were going to be selected,Naruto arrived just in time and the team were being selected,Iruka the told the class to be quiet.

Iruka:okay everyone of the last teams two will have an ANBU captain as a sensei.

Class:who Iruka-sensei?

We will know soon enought now let me introduce the ANBU captain and leader of the Haruno clan,you can come in now Ryo Haruno.

The class then gasp amazed,at that moment a 5'10 14 yeard old boy with red hair in a ponytail(same as Itachi)the Konoha headband in his forehead and a large coat with a dragon on his back(the coat is the one Anko has)and stand in front of the class.

Ryo:...

Iruka:anyway team 7 members are...

Naruto thinking:please I wanna be with Sakura-chan.)

Iruka:Sakura Haruno,Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto and Sakura thinking:all right!!!!!!

Sasuke:...

Iruka:and the sensei is,you are lucky team 7 your sensei is Ryo Haruno.

Ryo:...

Class:what!?!?!?!

Iruka:anyway team 8 is:Kiba Inuzuka,Hyuga Neji and Tenten and their sensei will be the ANBU member and it will be ryo's girlfriend:Rainna Itchiga,leader of the Itchiga clan.

Ryo:... however she is not here today,she is on a mission she will be back tonight.

After the team were introduced ryo told his team to meet him in the training grounds 7,wich team 7 did and he was waiting for them.

Ryo:welcome team 7

team 7:Hello Ryo-sensei

Ryo:i am here to introduce myself so ask any questions you want.

Sasuke:Me first,is it true that you have the sharingan?

Ryo:Yes it is true,I do have the sharigan by genetic experiments here let me show you.

Ryo then activated his sharingan which has 3 conmas in each eye then he activate the mangekyo sharingan,team 7 was amazed that he have it,Ryo then deactivate it.

Ryo:Any more questions?

Naruto:Ummmm what was your team when you were a gennin?

Ryo:My team was called team 6 and the members were:me,my girlfriend Rainna Itchiga and my best friend Itachi Uchiha

Sasuke:My brother?

Naruto:Ohhhh

Ryo:Exactly he is currently on a mission

Ryo:Any more?

Sakura:Your exams ages

Ryo:Okay then, first i am a genius of an I.Q of 450,I graudated from the academy at age 6,become chunnin at age 7,become jounin at age 8 and become ANBU captain at age 9, so did my girlfriend Rainna,she also has the sharingan and mangekyo sharingan.

Sasuke:One last question how do you obtain the mangekyo sharingan?

Ryo:I will tell you after you become chunnin,now meet me tomorrow at the training grounds we will train okay

Team 7:okay bye

team 7 then left and Ryo was alone.

Ryo:... it's not polite to spy my love

A girl with long black hair then appearedcand wraps her arms around ryo

????:Hey hun

Ryo:Hey Rainna

Rainna:Did you like your team?

Ryo:yeah, they are like the sannin.

**please rewiew**

Naruto Uzumaki

age:12

academy graduation exam age:12

hair:blond

height:4'8

academy graduation exam age:12

current rank:gennin

current allience:Konoha

current team:team 7:Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,Ryo Haruno(sensei)

Sakura Haruno

age 12

hair:pink

height:5'0

know relatives:Ryo Haruno(older brother)

academy graduation exam age:12

current rank:gennin

current allience:Konoha,Haruno clan

current team:team 7:Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,Ryo Haruno(sensei)

Ryo Haruno

age:14

academy graduation exam age:6

chunnin graduation exam age:7

jounin graduation exam age:8

ANBU graduation exam age:9

hair:red

hair style:same as Itachi

height:5'10

current rank:ANBU captain

know relatives:Sakura Haruno(little sister)

current allience:Konoha,Haruno clan(leader),Itchiga clan

current team:team 7:Naruto Uzumaki,Sakura Haruno,Sasuke Uchiha,Ryo Haruno(sensei)

previous team:team 6:Ryo Haruno,Rainna Itachiga, Itachi Uchiha,unknow sensei

unique caracteristics:has sharingan and mangekyo sharingan because of experiments,genius of I.Q of 450

jutsus

Sharingan(3 conmas in each eye)

Mangekyo Sharingan(same type as itachi)

Rainna Itchiga

age:14

height:5'7

hair:black

hairstyle:same as shinnpudden hinata)

academy graduation exam age:6

chunnin graduation exam age:7

jounin graduation exam age:8

ANBU graduation exam age:9

current rank:ANBU

current allience:Konoha,Haruno clan,Itchiga clan(leader)

current team:team 9:Kiba Inuzuka,Neji Hyuga,Tenten

notes:has the sharingan and mangekyo sharingan

jutsu

Sharingan(3 conmas in each eye)

Mangekyo sharingan(same type as Itachi)


	2. the bell test part 1

chapter 2:the bell test part 1

The next day team 7 went to the training grounds and they found team 8 and their sensei waiting.

Naruto:hello Rainna-sensei

Rainna:Hello Naruto.

Sakura:What are you doing here Rainna-sensei?

Rainna:you will have to wait for Ryo to tell you,he told me to go here and bring my team.

Naruto:but Ryo-sensei is late!!!

at that exact moment Ryo arrieved and scare his team

Ryo:yo!!

Naruto and Sakura:ahhhhh don't do that ryo-sensei!!!!

Ryo:whatever,anyway i am glad you are all here,now the fun reallt starts.

Sasuke:i got a funny felling about this.

Ryo then took 6 bells and gave 3 to his girlfriend.

Ryo:this is the true exam of the gennin,you have to get this bells,you have until midnight and another rule is team 7 and 8 will work together against me and Rainna.

Naruto:what?! against you two? you two are anbu!

Ryo:bad luck kid,ready begin!

team 7 and 8 then got running except naruto

Rainna:hey love look's who is brave.

Ryo then look at the direction she looked.

Ryo:are you a fool naruto?

at that moment Sakura appear alongside naruto

Rainna:i think your sis is also a fool

Ryo:you said it to attack us head on is foolish

Naruto and sakura look at each other and make a cross seal

ryo and Rainna thinking:so they know the shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto and Sakura:shadow clone jutsu!!!

a lot of naruto and sakura clones appeared in front of them

Ryo then close his eyes while rainna closses hers and draw her twin sai's,Ryo then open his eyes and activate his sharingan and rainna did the same.

Naruto:the sharingan! but i got one jutsu that can defeat it.

Sakura:what jutsu?

naruto the whisper something in her ear that makes her blush.

Sakura:naruto!!!

Naruto:just do it!!!

Sakura then use hand seals and use the sexy jutsu and transform in to a naked pink haired woman.howver she noted Ryo was inaffected by the jutsu.

Ryo:you think that will affect me? i have a girlfriend she is the only one that can use that jutsu and affect me.

Rainna then look at ryo and blushed

Naruto:dammit my turn now sexy jutsu!

Naruto transform in to a naked blond women.

Ryo:pathetic don't you think so love?

Rainna:yeah hun,get serious you 2.

Naruto and Sakura then did some handseals along with their clones.

Naruto and Sakura:nobody can resist this harem jutsu!!!!

all of the clones theen transform in to naked womans wich still din't have any effect in Ryo.

Ryo:this has gone long enought.

Ryo then did handseals so fast naruto and sakura din't catch the first one.

Ryo:fire style:fire ball jutsu!!

Rainna then did the same but she did a diferrent jutsu

Rainna:fire style:phoenix flower jutsu!!!

a giant fire ball and a lot of smaller fire balls the burn all of the clones to the ground but thay din't hit the real naruto and sakura.

Ryo:hey babe the fun begins now

Rainna:yep let have see if they are the studentsi think they are.

**yooo! i finish the second chapter please review**

Naruto Uzumaki

age:12

academy graduation exam age:12

hair:blond

height:4'8

current rank:gennin

current allience:konoha

current team:team 7:naruto uzumaki,Sakura haruno,Sasuke uchiha,Ryo Haruno(sensei)

jutsus

shadow clone jutsu

sexy jutsu

harem jutsu

Sakura haruno

hair:pink

age 12

know relatives:Ryo Haruno(older brother)

academy graduation exam age:12

height:5'0

current rank:gennin

current allience:konoha,haruno clan

current team:team 7:naruto uzumaki,Sakura haruno,Sasuke uchiha,Ryo Haruno(sensei)

jutsus

shadow clone jutsu

sexy jutsu

harem jutsu

Ryo Haruno

age:14

know relatives:Sakura Haruno(younger sister)

academy graduation exam age:6

chunnin graduation exam age:7

jounin graduation exam age:8

ANBU graduation exam age:9

hair:red

hair style:same as itachi

height:5'10

current rank:ANBU captain

current allience:konoha,Haruno clan(leader),itchiga clan

current team:team 7:naruto uzumaki,Sakura haruno,Sasuke uchiha,Ryo Haruno(sensei)

previous team:team 6:Ryo haruno,Rainna Itachiga, Itachi Uchiha,unknow sensei

unique caracteristics:has sharingan and mangekyo sharingan because of experiments,genius of I.Q of 450

jutsus

Sharingan(3 conmas in each eye)

Mangekyo Sharingan(same type as itachi)

fire style fire ball jutsu

Rainna Itchiga

age:14

height:5'7

hair:black

hairstyle:same as shinnpudden hinata)

academy graduation exam age:6

chunnin graduation exam age:7

jounin graduation exam age:8

ANBU graduation exam age:9

current rank:ANBU

current allience:konoha,Haruno clan,Itchiga clan(leader)

current team:team 9:Kiba Inuzuka,Neji Hyuga,Tenten

notes:has the sharingan and mangekyo sharingan

jutsu

Sharingan(3 conmas in each eye)

Mangekyo sharingan(same type as Itachi)

fire style phoenix flower jutsu


End file.
